


空腹

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 饿醒了
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker
Kudos: 3





	空腹

自始至终你无法说出一个准确的时间点。

第一次被饿醒的时候你还认为这是小概率事件，将理由归结于白天时候突然闯进学院的卡普中将。不止是你，当期的学员兵都被这位来探望朋友的老兵丢出去训了一通，从港口出发，经由许多块被海浪侵蚀的白色礁石再回到港口。你们没剩下多少吃晚餐的力气，赶在天黑前摸回宿舍倒下，刚沾上枕头就睡过去。

你醒了，仍然选择躺在那与头顶的天花板对视，于黑暗中你的胃开始叫起来，紧缩着，发出的声响让你尴尬了好一阵子。但没有人醒来，你也只有和自己空空如也的胃达成协议——再过几个小时天就会亮，你认为这也是一种锻炼。

和很多人一样，你错误地估算了自己的代谢速度。你在夜里因饥饿和疼痛的骨头交替醒来，当你伸出手时连指骨也隐隐发痛，好像要突破皮肤长到外面来。青年人的胃像个永不停歇的工厂，在你运动或用餐时开足马力，于夜晚不得不开始内耗。你在半梦半醒中猜想：如果变成烟雾，这种感觉是否会减轻一些？

与你相仿年纪的海兵也在遭这种罪，于是在睡前行军饼干变得很受欢迎，一人分一小块，唾液被挤干之后似乎就不会再饿了。明明你吃掉了很多东西，在有限的用餐时间内像一条训练有素的狗那样进食，饱腹感仅只能持续一个钟头左右，至于你吃掉的那些食物就和从未存在过似的——就这样凭空消失，而你的骨头和肌肉仍像烟雾一样轻。

因为你的能力实在太适合潜逃，连你都没发现自己已经从那道狭窄的锁口内钻出，在走廊里充当一具没有实体的幽灵。库赞武断地将你这种行为称之为梦游，尽管你认为自己是醒着的。大多数时候确实，你只能在小范围内游荡一会，因为无意识间动用能力而很快会睡过去，像身体内有一道阀。库赞说，他之所以知道这些是因为曾在夜里和你撞了个照面。

你又询问他这是什么时候的事，对方含糊其辞，只说自己才从海上回来饿得要命。

库赞和你一起挤在餐厅里用餐，面前堆起的盘子几乎能挡住你们两个人的脸。你在想，库赞看起来真的很饿，随后开始切盘子里的带骨海兽肉，香肠和肉酱意面。不止一个人来到你们桌边试图和年轻中将说话，被库赞挥手赶走了，因为他正忙着卷起自己的叉子。

库赞说，你应该再多吃一点。

你把这句话当成了讽刺，在咽下这一口意面之后便放下手，想要抬头反驳一句。库赞用叉子指着你又重复一次：“你吃得太少了。”你感觉自己的胃再一次绞紧，刚才落进去的东西立刻不见了，好像他刚才讲的是一句言灵。库赞对你的想法一无所知，开始嚼一根很硬的骨头直到把骨髓给咬出来。

你听到他说下个星期我们有登舰演练名额，你想到我的船上来吗？

话题又被转移到他的军舰上去了。你几乎激动到双腿颤抖，尽量让自己答应的语气听起来不要太过热情。库赞随口应了一声，不知道你盯着自己手上凸起的血管看了许久，因为库赞的一句邀约血液要和那几根骨头一样冲击着表层。他在对面递给你一块烤得恰到好处的圆面包叫你吃掉。

你亢奋的食欲被更加期待演练的心情压下来，被迫沉进你薄削的小臂肌肉，好几日都没有用疼痛来提醒你。你像所有轻浮的年轻人一样忘了这回事，以为它已经告以段落，不会再在午夜给你带来困扰。你在练兵场与学院宿舍里来回以等待库赞和他的军舰，同僚们依然会在睡前分享食物——只不过从饼干换成了腌肉条，更加能锻炼你们的咬肌。

他在演练前一天将你从学院里领出去，但在你们抵达中将的那间二层楼高的小屋前有一通电话打来，你不得不接过库赞交给你的钱包和钥匙。他叫你：自己去吃点东西。走出去两步后又折返回来将钥匙拿走。“你好像不需要钥匙吧？”库赞说，你只好盯着他点了点头。

你没有多少机会到市场上来，在面对一大堆可选择的食物时反而退却了，头一次不想用什么来填塞肚子。一家肉铺前用比拇指还宽的铜钩吊起半扇生猪，剖面血红，斩开的骨头有些像你一样白，在你饥饿的时候——大多数是凌晨，你甚至可能想象过生咬一块肝脏是什么感受。海军学院的厨师严格禁止生冷食物，牛肉烹饪的比铁锅还要难嚼。你走过另一家店，又一家，悬挂出来的带血肉像在提醒你赶紧离开，在你的胃又一次烧起来之前。

经由你食道滑下去的那些食物到底掉去了哪，这值得一次严肃的思考。你的体重没有变化，应当组成你的肌肉和骨骼和蛋白质似乎断了来源，仅能维持你这副模样。当天晚上你在库赞卧室的床上醒来，这一次连膝盖都疼得厉害，让你立刻蜷缩在一起紧抱手臂。如果和平常一样你醒来的现在应该是凌晨，但库赞不在这里。你花了几秒钟做决定，实际上过去更久，当你从床上跳下来时膝盖骨很大声的响了一下。

你悄无声息地往楼下走，直到拐弯的那一下你才意识到自己已经把目标定为了这座房子的厨房。然而厨房并不是空无一人，你听到一些很轻微的、窸窸窣窣的动静，过了这个转角后就不止你一个人在。

库赞正蹲在冰箱边上。

你站在黑暗中没忍住叫了一声：库赞先生。库赞诧异的抬起头好像没发现你的靠近——他手上拿着一盒牛奶，已经撕开一半。

“我饿了。”库赞说。

半夜起来翻找冰箱只需要这一个理由。你还可以装作是听到奇怪的声音才爬起来确认，而不是被饿醒的，暴露自己是个想偷食物的贼。微弱的灯光让你刚好能看清库赞眼睛，他正看向你，几秒钟后低声开口：你也是吗？

你接过他递给你的牛奶，借着冰箱内呼吸灯的亮度坐在了地上，库赞开始将所有能吃的东西都搬出来放在你身边。他用一把冰刀片驼肉干吃，随后把这个也交给你，旁边是看起来已经失水的鸡蛋三明治。

“你知道后厨会把当天早晨剩下来的面包做成三明治，”库赞说，“第二天才丢掉吗？”

你们盘踞在这一小片黄光下开始吃东西，冰箱里的冷气不会困扰到库赞，而你对低温并不敏感。你沉默地啃咬着那块硬邦邦的、冰冷的驼肉干，另一碟炸肉咬起来也很黏牙。它们在你的嘴里缓慢升温，滑入胃袋时头一次有了很明显的存在感——像生吞了一块冰块，隔着皮肉也知道它落在哪。

你说，你总是很饿。

库赞显然知道这件事。黑暗之中他指着你的肚子，过了两秒你才发现其实他是指着你小腿前的那盒干酪。“我和你一个年纪的时候，”他说，“再大一些，也是这样。”

“现在也是吗？”

“现在是因为我没吃晚餐。”

你把干酪盒子还回去，看着库赞将这块热量爆炸的东西一口吞下，随后学他那样解决掉了你手中的半块。你吃掉了库赞分给你的所有食物，这些被放置许久的冻肉，没有温度的牛奶填满你的胃，在几分钟之内都能让你感知到它们的存在。库赞说下一次你饿的时候可以试着去后厨偷东西吃，绝对不要忍受饥饿。

因为他是这样干的。你看着他朝你笑，提供如此不正确的方案时毫无悔改之意，看着他的牙齿，你无法克制的想象过去也有这样的夜晚，那个很你同样饥饿的年轻人也露出牙齿，像一头健康而漂亮的、饥肠辘辘的野兽。


End file.
